l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Goju family
The Goju family were a family of ninja that were in the service of the Lying Darkness, though unlike it's other servants their names allowed them to keep their personalities and intelligence. This made them more useful than simple shadowspawn. While the Goju might have started out as a blood family they were not one any longer. War of the Dead History Founding According to some sources, the founder of the Goju family, Goju, at the Dawn of the Empire he was studying the Lying Darkness in his text the Celestial Agonies. When the Kami fell to Rokugan and started the clans, Goju ran from them in fear. This fear made him susceptible to the Lying Darkness. This was the start of the Goju family. Way of Shadow, p. 147 Other, more sustained account, identified Goju as a Scorpion, comrade of Bayushi Aramoro. When Hantei X in the 5th century ordered the Scorpion ninja network dismantled, he became the leader of one of many renegade groups. He had always been a man plagued by dark dreams sent by the Lying Darkness, but when he was cast from the Scorpion he succumbed to the lure of its power. With time, Goju became one with the Darkness. Way of the Ninja, pp. 7-8 Naming of the Darkness After the darkness was named in 1133, the Goju retained their connection with nothing and fled to the Shadowlands, swearing themselves to the new Master of Nothing, the Shadow Dragon, the corrupted Dragon of Air. Shadow Dragon (Broken Blades flavor) Without the Darkness' protection in the heart of the Shadowlands and no jade, the Goju were swiftly Tainted. Secrets of the Shadowlands, p. 10 The Shadow Dragon protected the Goju from the Taint, so they traveled undetected throughout the Empire. The minions of Nothing could never escape the ever-watchful eye of the Shadow Dragon; rebellious Goju become dead Goju. Way of the Ninja, p. 52 Hidden from Rokugan The Rokugani believed the Goju had been destroyed after the destrcution of the Lying Darkness, and the minions of the Shadow Dragon did their best to maintain this belief. The Shadow Dragon allied with Daigotsu, and established its stronghold, the House of Goju, within the City of the Lost. After the Dark Lord was defeated by Iuchiban, Goju had begun corrupting those who abandoned Daigotsu's ideals in favor of the Bloodspeaker's rule. Secrets of the Shadowlands, p. 48 Joining the Spider Since the creation of the Spider Clan, the Goju family joined as one of it's families. The Shadow Dragon still remained its "daimyo". Legend of the Five Rings; Third Edition, pp. 78-79 They infiltrated and stealthy eradicated any obstacles that posed a threat to their plans. Masters of Court, p. 121 Shadow Dragon Exposed After having infiltrated the Spider for years, in 1182 the Shosuro learned the truth of the Goju and Ninube family's association with the Spider, confirming the relationship between the corrupted Shadow Dragon and the Spider. The Scorpion chose to keep this information to themselves. A Brief History of the Sanctioned Spider Clan, by Seth Mason The Shadow Dragon's Imprisonment The Shadow Dragon had refused to kill Iweko Seiken before he became Iweko II, as requested by the Spider Clan Champion Daigotsu Kanpeki. In 1200 the Shadow Dragon met with Kanpeki in a secret temple hidden in the Colonial jungles, a temple dedicated to Daigotsu. The Master of Jigoku appeared and imprisoned the dragon in his temple, because he found the servitude of the dragon to the Spider Clan wanting. As a result of the imprisonment, the Goju and Ninube were severed from the Shadow Dragon. Those who were most corrupted by the Nothing would waste away, but other Shadowspawn would recover a fragment of their identity and serve Daigotsu Kanpeki and the Spider Clan. Shadows Goju Yurishi was appointed as the Goju Daimyo. Goju Yurishi (Twenty Festivals Title) Within the Family Ranks The Goju family included the descendants of the first Goju, as well as those transformed by the Darkness who desperately seek to retain their name. Sub Factions One of the Goju groups in Otosan Uchi called itself the Sons of Shadow Strike At Midnight: The Twenty-seven Days of Darkness. It was destroyed by Shinjo Shono and Moto Chen. Ruins of Otosan Uchi, Part 3, by Shawn Carman Goju Magic The Goju magic was Shinobi, the art of twisting reality by giving form to formlessness, and removing form to create substance. When a Goju was dead, his essence returned to become a part of Nothing. Corruption's Price, by Rich Wulf Duty The Goju allowed the Shadow to take them as it pleased, and used their power for as long as the Shadow allowed them to exist. In return, the Shadow had taught the Goju its deepest secrets. Notable Schools * Goju Stalker * Goju Ninja Notable Dojos * House of Goju Politics Notable Master of the Goju In the late 12th century it was appointed the so-called daimyo of the Goju, as part of the Spider Clan. Lands The lands that were home to the Shadow Dragon had become amorphous, the ground and sickened vegetation shifted with regularity due to the reality-warping touch of the Darkness. Secrets of the Shadowlands, p. 48 Holdings of the Goju The holdings kept by the Goju were eerily pristine and human, with bone white and shadow black buildings , standing out against the supernatural darkness of the Shadowlands. * Adorai's Grave * House of Goju * Kyuden Adorai * Mountain of Shadows * Ninube Temple See also * Goju family/Meta External Links * Goju Sensei (Evil Portents) Daimyo Goju Category:Shadowlands Families Category:Spider Clan Families Category:Articles with Pictures Category:Leaders of the Shadowlands